


Silver Bells

by enigmaticblue



Series: Cast Me Not Away [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of Enid, pre-wedding parties, pre-wedding jitters, and, oh yeah, the actual wedding. Set after "The Company We Keep" in the CMNA-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**December 2006**

**Part I**

 

The airport was buzzing with people of all nationalities. Spike could hear a dozen languages, just where he was standing in the waiting area. Wesley stood next to him, hands in pockets, apparently deep in thought. The vampire couldn’t blame his friend. With the wedding just a little over a week away, preparations were speeding up, causing the stress level to mount.

 

Spike tickled Meg, who was tucked securely into the crook of his arm, facing out so she could see the crowds. Much like all the other Summers women, Meg hated missing out on anything. The girl gurgled up at him happily, her wide eyes bright. Spike had been stopped a half-dozen times in the last half hour that they’d been waiting so people could tell him how beautiful his daughter was.

 

He’d just grinned. Spike liked being seen with a beautiful girl on his arm, no matter the age.

 

“Spike?”

 

“Yeah, mate?” The vampire looked over at Wesley, who was still watching the crowds for any sign of Enid.

 

“Have you noticed anything different about Nika lately?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, she’s been a bit…” Wesley trailed off, obviously unsure about how to continue. Spike wasn’t about to help him out. His friends’ relationship was usually so conflict-free that it was almost a relief to see that they weren’t immune to occasional insanity.

 

And that Buffy wasn’t the only one who could be a little sharp.

 

“Bit what?”

 

Wesley pursed his lips. “A bit of a bitch, actually.”

 

Spike grinned. “Could be the wedding. Only natural she’s on edge.”

 

“It’s not like her,” Wesley argued. “She’s been completely unreasonable for the last two weeks.” He hesitated. “You don’t think she wants out, do you? If it’s something I’ve done?”

 

Spike bit back a laugh. They said love was blind, and Wesley was a prime example. The poor guy was still convinced that Nika was the most perfect woman that had ever walked the face of the earth. He’d yet to learn that even the most perfect of women ought to be avoided occasionally. “Have you asked her?”

 

“Of course,” Wesley replied stiffly. “She got angry and told me that it wasn’t always about me, and I should stop thinking about myself. I wasn’t thinking about me!”

 

Spike gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder with his free hand. “Cheer up, mate. In a few days, this will all be just a happy memory. Once you’ve tied the knot, Nika’ll settle down. Trust me.”

 

Wesley did trust him, but Spike wasn’t always the most astute of individuals when it came to matters of the heart. If all else failed, he figured he could talk to Enid about it. She, at least, would both be honest and gentle.

 

Enid was coming back permanently at this point. She’d shipped over most of what she’d wanted to keep already. Spike had vacated the basement a couple weeks previously in anticipation of her arrival. Of course, the vampire was mostly at Buffy’s these days, so it wasn’t much of a move.

 

The general plan was to wait until after the New Year and start looking for a house big enough for the two of them, Enid, and at least a couple of kids. Wesley was just glad they weren’t trying to plan a wedding and a move at the same time.

 

Wesley had not yet decided whether or not to be disappointed that both his parents had extended their regrets for not being able to make it. His father had something important with the Council—or so he said. Giles was going to be present, and he was still with the Council full-time, while Roger Wyndam-Pryce was moving into partial retirement.

 

Still, it meant less stress in a way, and for that Wesley was grateful.

 

Enid would be there, as would many of his friends, and that was the only family necessary. Wesley was fairly certain that if his father had decided to come, he would have found a way to ruin things.

 

In truth, there had been some small part of him that had hoped his father would give him the approval he’d always craved. That by getting married and showing himself successful, Wesley might finally prove that he was a man to be counted—not a failure. It appreared that was still a foolish dream at best.

 

Wesley almost missed Enid’s diminutive figure, he was so lost in his own thoughts. He spotted her just moments before she did him. The crowds seemed to part before her for no other reason than she wanted them to, and she was soon standing in front of the both of them, grinning.

 

Enid pulled Wesley into a hug, murmuring her greeting in Welsh. “It’s good to see you again, my boy. How are you?”

 

“Good,” Wesley replied, watching as she turned her eyes toward Spike and Meg.

 

“Look at this little beauty,” Enid murmured, reaching out a finger, which Meg grabbed onto with a frown of concentration. When Enid smiled at her, Meg gave a little giggle. “She’s just perfect.”

 

Spike raised an eyebrow. “An’ what am I? Chopped liver?”

 

“Of course not,” Enid scolded, pulling him into a hug, in spite of the baby in his arms. “You’re looking very well.”

 

“I’m good,” Spike agreed amiably.

 

Enid gave him a sharp look and then nodded. “Happiness agrees with you, William.”

 

“That it does,” he said. “Let’s get your luggage, yeah? Then we can tell you anythin’ you want to know.”

 

Meg seemed to take to Enid immediately, and so it was Spike and Wesley that collected the two large suitcases and got them out to the car. All three of them chatted amiably, the baby adding her own insistent squeals and giggles to the conversation. While Meg was still teething, that painful process had ended for a while, and she had become a very happy baby.

 

Nika and Buffy had both been going over last-minute plans for the wedding, and so had sent the guys to make the airport run. The Slayer looked perfectly calm when she came to greet Spike and her daughter at the door, giving both of them a kiss. Their relationship had become much calmer over the last months. There was something about having a child that had settled them both. In addition, allowing Spike occasional tastes of Slayer’s blood made him incredibly content.

 

Not to say they didn’t fight—just that the making up was even better.

 

Nika, on the other hand, looked frazzled and tired, and while she gave Enid a warm hug, her greeting for Wesley wasn’t nearly as cordial. “Did you get your tuxes?”

 

Spike and Wesley exchanged glances. “Our tuxes?” Wesley asked in the careful manner of a man who has learned to walk very softly.

 

“Your tuxes,” Nika repeated, grabbing his arm and pulling him to one side away from the others. “You were both supposed to have your fittings yesterday.”

 

Wesley frowned. “You didn’t say anything about that.”

 

“I left you a note.”

 

“Where?”

 

“On the fridge!”

 

“I haven’t been here to look at the fridge!”

 

Their voices were rising rapidly, their audience studiously pretending not to hear. “I told you, you and Spike needed to make sure you had your fittings! I know Dawn made sure Connor got his taken care of.”

 

“Dawn and Connor haven’t had to deal with several important jobs the last few days,” Wesley said in as even a tone as he could manage.

 

“You love your job more than me!” Nika said, dangerously close to tears.

 

Wesley had no idea what to say to that particularly irrational statement. No one had told him about the fittings. There was no logical reason for Nika to make an accusation like that. “I do not!” Wesley was very nearly speechless.

 

“You’re always going off! You haven’t helped with this wedding at all! I almost think you don’t want to get married!”

 

Enid stepped between the two of them before Wesley could frame a reply to that comment. “Wesley, _cariad_, why don’t you go on. Nika and I will want to catch up.”

 

Buffy said from behind, “Nika, Spike already told me that they wouldn’t make the fittings. We’re going to take care of it tomorrow.”

 

Spike came over to take Wesley’s arm, having left Meg in Buffy’s arms. “Come on, mate. ‘m hungry, an’ I know you’ve got to be too. We’ll go to our place an’ get some pizza or somethin’. We have to talk ‘bout your stag night anyway.”

 

Wesley hesitated, throwing a betrayed look back at Nika, who was refusing to meet his eyes. “Yes, of course.”

 

Enid followed them to the door and gave Wesley another hug before she’d allow him to leave, whispering, “Don’t worry, lad. She’s out of sorts, but it’s nothing to do with you.” She shut the door behind them and turned to face her granddaughter. “What is this about, Danika?”

 

“Nothing!” Nika whirled to go into the kitchen, banging things around as she did so.

 

Enid came in to sit calmly at the table. “Don’t be ridiculous, _cariad_. You just bit that man’s head off with no good reason. I’ve never known you to be so mean.”

 

“I wasn’t being mean,” she objected. There was a pause, and then she plopped down in a chair. “Oh, I don’t know, _nain_. I’ve just been so angry lately. Wesley looks at me wrong and I snap, and I hate it. I have no idea what’s wrong with me.”

 

Enid raised an eyebrow. “When was the last time you had your monthly cycle?”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Nika said despondently. “Especially when Wesley will probably never talk to me again.”

 

“_Paid a bod yn wirion_,” Enid said quickly. “Wesley is going to marry you in a few days’ time. And it has everything to do with it.”

 

Nika shook her head, trying to remember, and then frowning when she couldn’t. “I don’t—” She looked over at her grandmother. “Do you think—”

 

“Your mother called me when she was first pregnant with you,” Enid said, remembering fondly. “She was beside herself. She had nearly brained your father with a rolling pin and felt horrible about it. Luckily for her, he had a tremendous sense of humor. Once he found out she was pregnant, he insisted on telling the story to everyone.”

 

Nika quite abruptly burst into tears. “We weren’t supposed to start trying until after the wedding!” she wailed. “Oh, _nain_, what am I going to do?”

 

Enid patted her hand soothingly. “Babies come when they want and with no regard to planning. I’m going to make you a nice cup of tea, and then you’re going to take a long bath while I call your fiancé and tell him to come home. Don’t worry, _cariad_. He’ll be thrilled, and you’ll get used to the idea. Once your hormones settle, you’ll be fine.”

 

A smug smile spread across her face. “I knew you were pregnant the moment I saw you, Nika. If you’d had the time to listen to your body, you would have known too.”

 

~~~~~

 

“She doesn’t want to marry me,” Wesley moaned, head in hands. In front of anyone else, he might have tried to keep a stiff upper lip. In front of Buffy and Spike, he could let down his guard.

 

His friends exchanged looks, secretly grateful that they weren’t the ones having the melodramatic moment. “Of course, Nika wants to marry you,” Buffy replied. “She’s just stressed with all the wedding details. Now that Enid’s here she’ll help, and things will settle down.”

 

Wesley shook his head. “Honestly, I didn’t know about the fitting.”

 

“Of course you didn’t,” Buffy said reasonably. “There’s a reason that Dawn’s in charge of Connor and I’m in charge of you two.” She gave him an impish grin. “Just trust me. I’ll take care of Spike, and Spike will take care of you.”

 

Wesley gave her a reluctant grin in return. “Right.”

 

“Have a beer, mate,” Spike suggested, handing him a bottle. “An’ don’t worry so much. Every woman gets a little—” He broke off, realizing how close he was to dangerous territory.

 

“The word you want is ‘hormonal,’ sweetie,” Buffy said with a smile and a light whap on the back of his head. “You guys want pizza or Chinese?”

 

Wesley listened as Buffy and Spike debated what to order for dinner. It wasn’t as though he’d never had conflict with anyone before. His and Cordelia’s relationship had been one fraught with snark and sniping. Most of the time he’d enjoyed the repartee, although there had been times when Cordy’s sharp tongue had done lasting damage.

 

That wasn’t the case with he and Nika, however. The few fights they’d had were nearly civilized. Nika had never been _this_ sharp with him before. And never for such a spurious reason. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Wesley still wanted to get married. He still wanted to have the wedding in a week’s time. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure why the actual wedding was such a big deal if they had to ruin their relationship to get there.

 

~~~~~

 

It had taken some convincing on Spike’s part to get Wesley to head back to Nika’s. The ex-Watcher had no desire to put himself at the mercy of Nika’s suddenly-mercurial moods again. Enid had insisted that he needed to come over, however, and Spike had volunteered to give him a ride, since they’d taken Buffy’s car over.

 

“Besides,” Spike had pointed out reasonably, “we still haven’t discussed your stag party.”

 

“No strippers, right?” Wesley said as soon as they were on their way back to the house. His plans weren’t a secret, precisely, but Buffy was in charge of the hen night, and she wasn’t telling either.

 

Spike sighed. “No strippers. Don’t see what the big deal is, though. Nika said she didn’t mind.”

 

Wesley raised an eyebrow in reply. “Nika said I could have them if I wanted. That’s entirely different.” He didn’t care to go into the real reason, which was that he felt uncomfortable with it. Sex had not been cheap for a very long time; to have strippers at his stag night would feel as though he was going backwards.

 

Besides, with Nika’s moods as they had been lately, Wesley had no desire to tempt fate. He was still half-afraid she’d decide to back out at the last minute.

 

“Right then,” Spike said, absently thinking of what Buffy’s reaction might be to strippers. He had the feeling that she might also be irrational about it. The Slayer did not like to share. “Bar’s all set up. We got billiards an’ darts, an’ the room’s rented out. Should be completely private.”

 

“Not the night before the wedding, right?” Wesley asked anxiously. “I don’t think—”

 

“Day before that,” Spike assured him. “Plenty of time for you to sober up beforehand. Peaches should be there, an’ the rest of them, plus Xander an’ a few others. Should be very civilized.”

 

Wesley nodded, thankful that it was Spike who was planning things. He was even more thankful that he could trust his friend to comply with his wishes, rather than going wildly astray. The vampire knew him well enough by now to know what he liked—and what he didn’t.

 

Spike pulled up in front of Nika’s house and gave Wesley a sympathetic look. “You need to go out an’ get a drink, let me know.”

 

“Of course,” Wesley promised, heading into the house with some sense of trepidation. He was hoping that Nika had been able to talk about whatever was bothering her with Enid.

 

The house was dark when he entered, the only light coming from under Nika’s bedroom door. Wesley squared his shoulders, deciding that they needed to have this out for better or worse, and knocked.

 

“Come in, Wesley.” He entered, finding Nika on the bed, her eyes red and puffy.

 

All his earlier anger melted into concern. “Love? What’s the matter?”

 

“I’m so sorry,” she replied, her lip trembling. “I honestly didn’t mean to snap at you, _cariad_.”

 

“Of course you didn’t,” Wesley immediately agreed, coming over to the bed and pulling her into his arms. “Tell me what’s upset you, sweetheart. Is it the wedding? Because there’s still time to elope. We could leave tonight for Las Vegas.”

 

That got a small chuckle out of her, as he’d hoped. Nika shook her head. “No, I still want to go through with it. I’ve just been so worried about everything going right, and—I talked to _nain_ about things.” She pulled herself from his arms enough to reach over for the box on the bedside table.

 

Wesley took it from her when she handed it to him, frowning when he read the lettering. It was an at-home pregnancy test, but the significance escaped him for a moment. “What—” His eyebrows went straight up. “Danika? Did you—”

 

“Positive,” she answered, gulping, not willing to look him in the eyes. “_Nain_ said my mother was the same way when she was first pregnant with me—very short-tempered.” Paradoxically, now that Nika knew why she’d been having such mood swings, she felt a little calmer. Before, she had been so angry and on-edge without knowing why—so she had blamed her feelings on the wedding and on Wesley. Unfairly as it turned out.

 

Now that she knew—and had had a good cry—she felt much better. Much like Wesley, Nika liked to have a reason for doing things. She might not be quite as logical as he was, but she did like feeling a little more in control than she had lately.

 

Wesley still wasn’t saying anything, and Nika finally glanced up to see his reaction. “Wesley? Are you upset?”

 

“Upset?” he repeated, still staring at the box. Wesley decided that he wasn’t upset, but he wasn’t quite sure how he felt. He met Nika’s eyes, and in them he could see fear that he wouldn’t be happy—whether with the pregnancy itself or the timing. “I’m not unhappy about this, Nika,” he was quick to assure her. A wry grin twisted his lips. “In fact, if you’ll remember, it’s been almost exactly a year since we decided to get married.”

 

Nika’s brow furrowed and then she gave a breathless little chuckle, remembering the conversation they’d had standing in her kitchen. “I’ll call tomorrow to get a doctor’s appointment,” she said. “It’ll be a bit of a squeeze, trying to get it in before the wedding, but we’ll have to wait till we get back from the honeymoon otherwise.”

 

The realization that he was getting married to this woman—the woman who would have his child, suddenly rushed through Wesley, and he laughed. “We’re going to have a baby.”

 

Nika grinned in reply, relaxing as she realized that he wasn’t angry. “Yes, we are.”

 

He kissed her hard, frowning as he pulled back. “Can we—will it hurt the baby?”

 

“Not for a very long time,” Nika replied, pulling him down on top of her. “I do love you, Wesley.”

 

“No more than I love you,” he replied.

 

They didn’t talk for a long time after that.

**Part II**

 

“What do you think?”

 

Buffy and Dawn were trying very hard not to melt into mush. The alterations had been made, and the Slayer and her sister had been placed in charge of making sure that they fit and the guys picked them up.

 

Which meant that Spike, Wesley, and Connor were all three in traditional tuxedos with gray accents. And all three men looked quite stunning.

 

Wesley and Nika had decided on a small wedding party—Spike as best man and Connor as groomsman with Buffy and Dawn standing up with Nika. Enid was giving the bride away and Willow was performing the service.

 

The guest list was longer, however, since there were friends to invite, and it seemed that Wesley and Nika both had made quite a few contacts among both the human and demon communities who would be offended if they weren’t invited. Lorne had graciously agreed to provide the entertainment, and a demon who owed Wesley a favor had offered to cater dinner for free—both human and demon food included.

 

As so often happened, things were coming together last minute, especially as Enid seemed to have this sixth sense for what needed to be done when—and what she needed to say to get it. Buffy half-suspected that the older woman was using methods that weren’t entirely natural, but Nika was looking a lot more relaxed, so Buffy wasn’t going to complain.

 

It looked like the tuxes were going to be ready today, so that was one more thing out of the way.

 

The respective pre-wedding parties were that evening, with only another day to go before the actual wedding. Buffy actually found herself looking forward to this one, not least because Nika had _pretty_ dresses for the bridesmaids.

 

That, and the Slayer was quite certain that both bride and groom would be going through with the ceremony. “You all look great,” Buffy said sincerely in response to Wesley’s question, after having looked her fill. She was having a hard time not pushing Spike back into one of the dressing rooms and having her way with him right there.

 

“Really great,” Dawn echoed, looking like she wanted to do the same thing to Connor. Her boyfriend, who hadn’t been at all convinced of the necessity of wearing a tux, suddenly looked a lot happier about the whole thing.

 

“Yes, well, we should get going then,” Wesley said, catching the looks the girls were giving his friends. Nika had banned him from the house until after the wedding, saying that the anticipation would whet his appetite for the wedding night, but Wesley didn’t need the reminder that he was going to be sleeping in a cold bed for the next couple nights. “I have to get to the doctor’s office.”

 

At that, Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you do. Nika’ll kill you if you’re late.”

 

Dawn grinned at him. “At least you’re doing the wedding first.”

 

Spike smirked. “Connor an’ I have party planning to see to. We’ll see you lot a little later.” He gave Buffy a kiss that had Kelly—the girl who’d been helping them—fanning herself. “An’ I’ll see you much later, luv.”

 

He smirked at Wesley, knowing exactly what his friend wasn’t getting for the next couple days. What could he say? He was still the Big Bad.

 

~~~~~

 

Wesley arrived at the doctor’s office just in time for Nika’s appointment. He was mildly disappointed when Dr. Scheeler informed them that it was too early for a sonogram, but she confirmed the results of the home pregnancy test. “You haven’t been pregnant before, have you, Nika?” she asked.

 

Nika shook her head. Dr. Scheeler had been her OB/GYN for years, and was both her doctor and a good friend. “No, this is the first time.”

 

“Well, if you have a lot of morning sickness you can certainly call me,” the doctor said. “If you haven’t been sick up to this point you might get lucky though.”

 

Nika gave Wesley a rueful smile. “No nausea, but a lot of mood swings.”

 

“It hits some women like that,” she agreed. Giving Wesley a smile, Dr. Scheeler said, “I don’t think I need to tell you to take care of her, do I?”

 

“No,” he replied, gently squeezing Nika’s hand. “I always take care of her.”

 

She nodded. “Great. Well, I’ll set up an appointment to see you after you’re back from your honeymoon. We’ll probably be able to do the sonogram then.” Dr. Scheeler smiled at them both. “And by the way, congratulations on both the wedding and the pregnancy. I’m sure you’re both excited.”

 

They were in the car before Nika looked over at Wesley, asking in a concerned tone, “You are excited, right? I know this wasn’t how we planned it.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Wesley said, in much the same tone Enid had used a few days before. “I’m happy about this, love. I know this was what you wanted.”

 

“But is it what _you_ want?” she insisted.

 

“I want to make you happy,” Wesley replied, and then the corners of his mouth drifted upwards. “And yes, I want this too. Seeing Spike and Buffy with Meg—it’s made me believe I might actually make a decent father.”

 

“Not just decent,” Nika corrected him with a kiss. “Tremendous.”

 

~~~~~

 

Wesley had no idea how Spike had done it, but the perfect location for his stag night had been located and reserved. It was actually the back room of a gentleman’s club—all leather furnishings and wood paneling. Gunn and Connor were already sharing a billiard table, with Xander and Angel looking on, waiting their turn. Lorne was sipping a sea-breeze and talking to a Vralok Wesley had met this last year. Vraloks were well known for their love of books and knowledge in general, and Wesley had discovered that he and Kraeken got on quite smashingly.

 

Besides Kraeken, there were several other demons there, chatting amiably and helping themselves to the open bar. Angel had gotten the Furies to provide a sanctuary spell for the evening, just in case, but everyone looked as though they were intent on having a good time.

 

“So? This what you wanted?” Spike asked his friend.

 

“It’s perfect,” Wesley replied, hardly able to believe how perfect it was. It reminded him of one of the Watchers’ inner sanctums that he’d been allowed into only once. The room reeked of civilized snobbery. Wesley wondered what his father would have thought—both of the part and of those present.

 

Spike gave him a satisfied nod. “Good. Still got a few comin’ but they should be here shortly.”

 

Wesley looked around, trying to figure out who was missing. He’d thought everyone was present. His curiosity was satisfied only moments later. “Wesley!” He turned to see Giles coming through the door, hand outstretched. “Good to see you again.”

 

Wesley was only mildly surprised to realize that Giles meant it. “It’s good to see you as well. I didn’t think you were getting in until tomorrow, however.”

 

Giles shrugged. “I wasn’t. I managed to get an earlier flight after Spike informed me of when the stag night was taking place.” He looked around the room. “I must say I’m impressed. This is quite nice.”

 

“Spike did all the planning,” Wesley said. “I just gave him some idea of what I might want.”

 

Giles nodded appreciatively. “If I ever find myself in need of someone to plan a stag night, I’ll know who to ask then.”

 

Spike waved his hand as though the compliments meant nothing. “Just a matter of findin’ the right spot. Wasn’t much, really.”

 

Giles looked over at Wesley. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that translation you sent me. I’ve been talking to some of the other members of the Council, and we—”

 

“Aren’t goin’ to talk shop tonight,” Spike said, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. “Talk to him ‘bout it tomorrow, Rupert. Tonight is for celebratin’.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Thanks so much for doing this, Buffy,” Nika said sincerely. “This is much better than going out.”

 

“With what we’re doing, we can’t go out,” Buffy said, her smile amused. “You sure Enid’s up for this?”

 

Nika smiled back. “Oh, I’m sure. I don’t think you’ve seen _nain_ when she really gets going. She could make Spike blush.”

 

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Now that I’d like to see.” She laughed a little. “Well, I’m not sure Dawn should be here, but my sister informs me that she is perfectly capable of developing a dirty mind by herself and that she doesn’t need my help.”

 

They were, as a matter of fact, having a rather naughty hen night. No strippers, since Nika hadn’t wanted any, but she’d been game for a lingerie night. Well, lingerie among other things. It was to be a rather intimate gathering, since most of the night promised  to be rife with gossip and the purchasing of items one did not share with anyone but your closest friends.

 

“How are you feeling?” Buffy asked her friend as she put hors d’oevres on plates.

 

“Good,” Nika replied. She gave Buffy a sheepish smile. “A bit silly for snapping at Wesley like that. The poor man probably thought I’d gone crazy.”

 

Buffy smiled in reply. It was nice to have something to give to Nika, who always seemed so strong. In this, at least, Buffy had already gone before. “You have gone crazy,” Buffy assured her. “It’s called hormones, and it’s a bitch.”

 

“Actually, I think that might be me for the next couple months,” Nika said ruefully.

 

Women started showing up soon after that. Cordelia and Fred were there, as were Dawn and Willow. Several of Nika’s friends from the EMT’s also showed up, happy to be out of their uniforms for the evening. Enid had helped Buffy put together the food for the get-together, and most of the other women had brought something—if only a bottle of wine.

 

Of course, that meant there were quite a few bottles of wine.

 

And the wine flowed. There was a lot of laughter as the women ate and answered the ice breaker questions that Buffy and Dawn had concocted. There was more laughter as Nika started opening her gifts. Since she already had everything she needed for her house, the presents tended to run towards the strictly unnecessary.

 

Of course, unnecessary did not mean unwanted.

 

Most of the packages contained nothing more than scraps of lace and silk. “I think Wesley is going to be a very happy man on this honeymoon,” Buffy commented.

 

“What are you talking about?” Nika asked. “I’m going to be a very happy woman.”

 

Just then the doorbell rang. “Ooh, I think we might have someone here to make you even happier.”

 

Later, everyone decided that flavored massage oils, edible panties, and other various toys were much better than male strippers. Especially since it gave everyone a chance to share tips and recommendations.

 

Nika was the only one who wasn’t surprised that Enid had the best tips for use.

 

~~~~~

 

Spike was really rather pleased with himself. The stag night went off without a hitch, and most of that had to do  with his planning.

 

And people said he didn’t know how to see a plan through.

 

Most of the guests had left by the time midnight rolled around. Spike had made certain that there were taxis available for the more inebriated guests. Angel and Gunn had been pressed into service as ushers. With a few drinks under their belts, everyone was much more relaxed than usual. Even Giles had been persuaded to sit down and have a drink with the two vampires.

 

“I was happy to hear that your father was going to make it to the wedding after all, Wesley,” Giles said.

 

Wesley’s eyebrows went straight up. “What are you talking about, Giles? Both my mother and father extended their regrets.”

 

Giles frowned. “Your father said he was catching a flight tomorrow.” He looked at his watch. “Actually, that would be today. He didn’t let you know?”

 

Wesley’s lips thinned out. “No. He didn’t. I imagine my father thought it might be nice to surprise me.”

 

“The old man will not ruin your wedding day, mate,” Spike said stolidly. “Even if I have to drain him dry and stick the body in a closet.”

 

There were some odd looks from the others, but Wesley started laughing. He wasn’t sure what it said about him that the Spike’s suggestion tickled his funny bone. “I appreciate the offer, Spike, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea. If someone were to discover the body, that would not bode well for the rest of the event.”

 

Angel shook his head. “Spike and I know how to get rid of a body, Wes. If we had to get rid of him, no one would ever find him again.”

 

Giles shook his head, unable to believe that he was sitting there listening to two of the most infamous vampires in history calmly discussing how to dispose of one of the most respected members of the Watchers’ Council.

 

Of course, he was also one of the biggest assholes on the Council. Everyone knew that too.

 

“Why don’t you let me look after your father, Wesley?” Giles offered, casting a dubious look at the two vampires. “It might be the best option.”

 

Wesley looked wistful for a moment, thinking about how nice it might be to have his father out of his hair permanently. “That’s probably the better idea,” he admitted. “Besides, it really wouldn’t do to get blood on the tuxes. We’d lose our deposit.”

 

~~~~~

 

“How’d your party go?” Buffy asked as Spike slipped into bed next to her. She spooned against him, breathing a sigh of contentment.

 

Spike pressed his lips to the back of her neck. “Good. Peaches was actually in a good mood for once. Not a brood in sight.”

 

“You sure the world isn’t ending?”

 

He chuckled. “Won’t know till the sun doesn’t come up tomorrow.” Spike nuzzled her hair. “Wesley’s dad’s comin’ into town. Offered to take care of him.”

 

“I really hope you mean you wanted to offer him a ride from the airport,” Buffy replied, a slight edge to her tone.

 

The Slayer suddenly found herself underneath a very aroused vampire. “You’re wearin’ somethin’ new.”

 

“Yeah, our party went really well too. I wanted to get something to wear to celebrate,” Buffy replied. “Dawn’s friend was an excellent babysitter—we will be using her services again—and I got a few new toys.”

 

He grunted, nibbling at her neck. “Sounds like fun.”

 

“No biting,” Buffy said sternly. “I’ve got wedding pictures.” At Spike’s disappointed look, she relented slightly. “Fine. No biting where anyone can see it.” Her grin was positively hungry.

 

Spike’s expression was no less heated. “Oh, this will be just between the two of us, Slayer.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Thanks for letting me stay over here tonight, Dawn,” Willow said. “It really doesn’t make any sense to drive back to Sunnydale only to have to come back in a couple days.”

 

Dawn smiled, handing the witch a pillow and blankets for the couch. “Well, it’s not much, but it’ll be a lot quieter than Buffy’s. With everything Buffy bought tonight, they’ll probably bring the house down.”

 

Willow smiled, thinking of her own purchases, for which she had quite a few plans. Adrienne was supposed to join her the following day, and they were going to rent a hotel room and make a long weekend of it. With Christmas just around the corner, a few days away were going to be their gift to each other.

 

She frowned as Dawn grabbed her keys and headed for the front door. “Where are you going?”

 

The girl grinned in reply. “Connor’s home, and he lives on the floor below me.” She held up a bottle of scented massage oil—one of the tamer products that had been offered at Nika’s party. “You know me. I never could wait to try new stuff.”

 

~~~~~

 

It was an old ritual, but not one they’d indulged in since Nika was a teenager. Enid brushed her granddaughter’s hair with slow, even strokes, in spite of the lateness of the hour. “Are you ready, _cariad_?”

 

“More than ready,” Nika assured her. “I look in the mirror and I hardly recognize myself these days. I keep thinking I’m going to wake up and find that this has all been just a wonderful dream.”

 

Enid smiled. “It is no dream. Or if it is, I am dreaming it with you.”

 

Nika leaned back against her grandmother, and the older woman put her arms around her, holding her closely. “I remember when you came to get me,” Nika said softly. “I remember believing that it would be impossible to ever be happy again.”

 

“And now?”

 

“And now I’m not sure how I could ever _not_ be happy,” Nika replied. “Do you remember what you told me when I got on the plane with you?”

 

Enid remembered. She’d gone almost completely gray after that horrible year. Even now she could hardly recall what had happened between receiving the call that her daughter, son-in-law, and youngest granddaughter were gone and seeing Nika, so intent had she been on getting there. As Nika’s only family, there hadn’t been anything anyone could do to prevent Enid from taking the child back to Wales with her.

 

Danika had hardly cried, although she looked as though she was on the verge of tears constantly. Enid had seen to packing up the house and making travel arrangements, all the while trying to comfort a girl who could not be comforted.

 

Finally, before they had stepped on the plane, Enid and knelt down in front of Nika and had solemnly promised, “Someday, _cariad annwyl_, you will be happy again. This I promise.”

 

It was a lifetime before. “I remember.”

 

“I kept waiting for you to disappear,” Nika recalled. “I thought that you would leave too, but you never did.”

 

Enid sighed. “Someday I will not have a choice.”

 

“I know.” Nika smiled. “I understand that now. It makes every moment precious.” Her hand hovered over her womb. “So what do you think? Boy or girl?”

 

Enid rested her old, wrinkled hand atop Nika’s. “Ah, now that would spoil the surprise.” She smiled. “But I am happy that I will see you a mother, that you will make me a great-grandmother.”

 

“It’s what I have always wanted.” Nika smiled. “I have everything I ever wanted.”

**Part III**

 

“Is everything ready?” Wesley asked. He was supposed to be changing for the ceremony, but he’d wanted to make sure all the details had been taken care of. They were not having the wedding in a church—for rather obvious reasons—and so the large ballroom would serve as both chapel and reception hall.

 

“Of course,” Spike replied, hands in pockets. He was keeping a very careful eye on the time. As the best man it was his duty to ensure that the groom arrived on time and properly dressed, and he had every intention of seeing that duty through. “Rupert’s got your parents, Enid can take care of herself, an’ the other guests should be here in no time. Willow’s got the marriage license, I’ve got the rings an’ the plane tickets, an’ Nika should have your bags packed.” He smirked. “With any luck, you won’t even have to talk to the old pater before you’re off on your honeymoon.”

 

Wesley sighed. “I appreciate that. Last night was bad enough.” His father had called from the L.A. airport, informing his son that he had several other errands to take care of, but that he would be happy to meet him later that evening. Since Giles had given him a heads-up, the call didn’t come as a complete surprise, but Wesley hardly had time to cater to his father’s whims. There was a rehearsal dinner, the rehearsal itself, and a hundred other last minute items that had to be taken care of.

 

In the end, both his father and mother had ended up coming to the dinner and rehearsal at the hotel, and Wesley had been subjected to a series of comments about why he wasn’t having the wedding in a church—because Wyndam-Pryces had always been married in the church. And why was there a vampire as his best man? Watchers didn’t suffer a vampire to live—unless of course it had a soul, and then it might be okay. And why on earth hadn’t he come back to work for the Council? They could always use a good researcher. In fact, there was an opening in Bath. Roger knew that Wesley was terribly negligent about thinking of the family name and posterity, but getting married should remind him that he couldn’t play at fighting demons any longer.

 

Since that last comment had Spike’s eyes glowing faintly—with only Buffy’s firm hand on his arm to prevent bloodshed—Giles had stood and announced that he needed Roger’s help with a Council matter. After that, Giles made certain that the elder Wyndam-Pryce didn’t go near Wesley or Spike. And Wesley, for once, had a very nice time with his mother.

 

“Your mum’s nice,” Spike commented. “She wants a backbone, but she seems alright.”

 

Wesley sighed. “It’s always been that way. Mother never could stand up to him. I have a feeling that’s half the reason she married him.”

 

Spike made a noncommittal sound, unsure of what he could say to that. “You ready for this, mate?”

 

Wesley smiled. “Sometimes I think I’ve been waiting my entire life for this.”

 

The vampire nodded, thinking of the Slayer. “I know exactly what you mean.”

 

~~~~~

 

Willow’s hotel suite was buzzing with women in all states of dress. Buffy and Dawn were both ready, and were helping Enid put the finishing touches on the bride. Nika was alternating between calm and panicked, every time she thought of something she had forgotten. “The flowers—” she said, half out of her seat.

 

“Connor’s picking them up,” Dawn assured her. “And Fred’s already taken care of the centerpieces. The bouquets should be here any minute.”

 

“The rings—”

 

“Spike’s got them,” Buffy assured her. “Trust us, Nika, we’ve thought of everything important, And if there’s something we’ve forgotten it’s not something that’s going to prevent you from getting married.”

 

That comment seemed to settle her. Nika sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just—”

 

“Excited,” Enid said, finshing the flowers in her hair and taking a step back to look at her handiwork. “It’s perfectly natural, _cariad_. But relax. Enjoy your day.” Enid patted her cheek. “Now—the dress. Stand up.”

 

Between the four of them, they managed to get Nika into the dress without ruining either hair or makeup. Buffy, Dawn, and Enid couldn’t help the collective sigh that went up. “You look perfect,” the Slayer declared.

 

“Wesley’s going to be speechless,” Dawn said with a little smirk. “I hope you planned for the scenario where he can’t say his vows.”

 

Nika just stared at herself in the mirror. The gown was classic in style—a simple sleeveless sheathe dress that hugged every curve. Enid had braided flowers and ribbons into her hair, causing her to look timeless rather than overblown. The only jewelry she would wear would be the heirloom amulet Enid had given her the night she’d gotten officially engaged and—later—the wedding ring.

 

A knock came on the door to the bedroom, and Willow stuck her head in. “Hey, guys! Connor’s here with the flowers.” She paused, catching a good look at Nika for the first time. “Oh wow. You look great. All of you guys.”

 

The silvery gray fabric Nika had selected for her bridesmaids was much more flattering than the green that Anya had chosen once upon a time, and the dresses were in the same simple style as the bride’s dress.

 

Just then Connor stuck his head in next to Willow. “Hey—oh.” He paused, speechless, admiring eyes only for Dawn.

 

“You need to finish getting dressed,” Dawn told him firmly, taking the large box holding the bouquets from him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “So shoo.”

 

He shook his head as though dazed. “Uh, yeah.” Then he grabbed the younger Summers and gave her a deeper kiss, as the other women looked on amused. Whispering something in her ear, Connor dashed out the door.

 

“Do I even want to know what he just said?” Buffy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

 

Dawn shook her head. “No, probably not.”

 

Enid rolled her eyes, waving her arms as though she was shooing chickens. “We’re running late, ladies. Let’s not keep the groom waiting, as he usually takes that as a very bad sign.”

 

~~~~~

 

Wesley’s usually nimble fingers were faltering. The blasted tie had something wrong with it. “Hold still,” Spike commanded imperiously, brushing the ex-Watcher’s hands aside. “You’re makin’ a mess of it.”

 

“Spike, I hardly think—” Whatever disparaging remark Wesley had been about to make about Spike’s tie-knotting ability disappeared when he saw the perfect specimens Spike and Connor were sporting.

 

“Just because I don’t wear the idiotic things doesn’t mean I don’t know what ‘m doin’.” The vampire stood back, admiring his handiwork. “Perfection, if I do say so myself.”

 

Wesley looked in the mirror, hardly able to recognize the man standing in front of him. Spike was, of course, absent in the frame, and he turned to see a strange look on his friend’s face. “Don’t normally mind not seein’ myself,” Spike said quietly.

 

“Then don’t look,” Wesley said quietly. “Sometimes the mirror lies.”

 

A knock came on the door and Willow stuck her head in. “You guys all ready to go? Because we’re supposed to start in about 15 minutes.”

 

Spike shook off his suddenly-somber mood. “Let’s get you married, mate.”

 

~~~~~

 

The music had already started—not the usual wedding march, but something with flutes and harps, ethereal and haunting. Nika had, quite frankly, wanted a completely different wedding than the rather traditional one she’d had for her marriage to Danny. The dress she wore was simpler, the colors more muted, and venue completely different.

 

The only thing that had remained the same was the person walking her down the aisle. “You look splendid,” Enid whispered in Welsh. “Your mother and father would be so proud of you.”

 

Nika smiled tearfully. “I like to think that they would adore Wesley.” She paused. “I can hardly believe I’m here, doing this now.”

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Nika nodded. “_Nain_, I feel I’ve been waiting my entire life for just this moment.”

 

“Then let’s not wait any longer.” The two women watched as Dawn and then Buffy marched down the aisle, between the seated guests.

 

After that, time seemed to speed up, to pass by so quickly Nika hardly had time to take a breath. One moment she was watching her bridesmaids walk down the aisle—the next moment she was standing there herself and Wesley was taking her hand from her grandmother’s.

 

And then time seemed to slow again—to hang in priceless moments that crept by one after another. She forced herself to listen to Willow’s words—the ceremony a mixture of the old and the new. “We are here today to join these two people in marriage. They have chosen to marry as a formal and public declaration of their love and devotion to each other, and also so that they might ask their friends and families to share in the celebration.”

 

Willow looked over at Spike. “Do you have the rings?”

 

Spike—who for once seemed to be restraining his drama prince impulses—pulled out the rings and placed them in Willow’s waiting hands. “They have asked that they might speak their own vows.”

 

Nika went first, although only by virtue of a coin-toss, since neither one of them had cared about the order. She took the ring from Willow’s hand and spoke in a clear, strong voice. “Wesley, you have taught me what it means to love fully, because I know how short life can be now. I treasure every moment I have with you because we have no guarantees in this life.” She placed the ring on his finger with a steady hand. “With this ring I give you myself, body and soul, for your care and service, till death parts us.”

 

Wesley was rather pleased that he was able to speak past the large lump in his throat, and that his voice did not shake too badly. “Danika, you have given me a place to belong, and you have taught me what it is to have a home. For you are my home whatever might happen.” His hands were not quite so steady as he placed the ring on her finger. “With this ring I give you myself, body and soul, for your care and service, till death parts us.”

 

“Let nothing part these two, joined together today, when we celebrate year’s end,” Willow said. “Let your lives together be filled with light and joy—” She paused to give both of them a cheeky grin. “—and may you be really fruitful.”

 

There were a few chuckles from those gathered. “It’s my honor to declare you husband and wife.” Willow smiled at both of them. “You may now kiss the bride—and the groom.”

 

Their kiss had a number of cheers and whistles going up from those gathered, and after a few minutes—when it appeared that they might never stop—Spike stepped forward. “Dinner’s gonna be served in about an hour. Until then, you’re free to congratulate the bride an’ groom when they can be bothered to separate.”

 

At that point, Wesley and Nika broke apart sheepishly, and the guests started streaming up to congratulate them. Spike and Connor took that as their opportunity to steal kisses from their own respective girlfriends.

 

The next hour was a period of joyful chaos as old friends were greeted and new acquaintances were made. Faith had managed to make it, and she surprised Wesley by bringing her current Watcher—a solid stocky man with long hair and an earring.

 

(Wesley had actually heard his father complaining that Faith’s new Watcher wasn’t up to snuff, and had been one of Giles’ choices, pushed through by some high-ranking friends. Upon meeting the man, Wesley understood perfectly. He also had to hide a rather smug smile, since it appeared that Giles knew exactly what he was doing.)

 

Speaking of his father—Wesley glanced around to see if he could see the man, but Roger Wyndam-Pryce was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, he decided that it didn’t much matter. They certainly weren’t going to be eating at the same table. “Food’s bein’ served, mate,” Spike said, as efficient as the best of butlers—or the best man.

 

He turned to Nika, who had her hand tucked in his arm. “We’d better eat then,” she said with a coy smile. “I have plans for you tonight.”

 

Wesley, having heard about the hen party, could just imagine.

 

~~~~~

 

Enid loved a good wedding—and this was one of the best she’d seen in all her long years. Not only was her granddaughter married to a fine man, but Nika would soon be presenting her with great-grandchildren.

 

In fact, everything was absolutely perfect, save one small detail. Roger Wyndam-Pryce was getting on her last nerve.

 

The old woman had a speculative gleam in her eyes that would have alarmed Nika had she not been too distracted to see it. Enid was amazed that Wesley had turned out as well after meeting his father, and she was quite convinced that the elder Wyndam-Pryce did not deserve having a son such as Wesley.

 

Now, while Enid had a very laid back approach to most things in life, believing that it was often better to simply let things be until they sorted themselves out, she wasn’t above meddling. And she was most certainly not above giving someone a taste of his own medicine.

 

After all, it was only fair.

 

Depending on one’s point of view, it was perhaps unfortunate that Giles didn’t see anything wrong with Enid wanting to get to know Roger a little better. Or with her pulling the man off to the side for a private conversation about Nika and Wesley.

 

No one seemed to notice when Roger Wyndam-Pryce didn’t show up for dinner.

 

And if Enid Rhys looked like the cat who’d gotten into the cream, well, it was only to be expected. After all, she’d just seen her granddaughter married.

 

Vengeance is sometimes sweet.

 

~~~~~

 

The lack of a seating arrangement made things a bit more difficult momentarily, but Nika refused to care. She found herself seated with the rest of the wedding party, Giles, Enid, and Willow and her girlfriend. Wesley’s mother, Evelyn, had joined a table full of Nika’s friends of the hospital and seemed to be doing quite well.

 

Xander looked a bit uncomfortable at a table with Faith and Angel, as well as the rest of the AI gang, but he seemed to be valiantly attempting a friendly attitude, which she saw as a great improvement. “You know, I could almost like Xander these days,” Nika said, leaning over to whisper in Wesley’s ear over the salad course.

 

“As could I,” he agreed. “Xander’s grown up quite a bit recently.”

 

Giles caught Wesley’s eye from across the table. “Ah, Wesley, I did want to get a chance to talk to you about the Council.”

 

Spike rolled his eyes. “Rupert, you ever gonna give that a rest? The man’s at his wedding.”

 

“Yes, well, this happens to be in regard to his future,” Giles said, refusing to rise to Spike’s bait.

 

Wesley shook his head. “I’m sorry, Giles, but if this is in regard to the researcher’s position in Bath—”

 

Giles harrumphed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Wesley. You’d be wasted there, and if your father wasn’t such a jackass he’d see that. No, this is about reinstating you as an active Watcher here in L.A.”

 

Wesley blinked. “Giles—”

 

“Before you say anything, there aren’t any strings attached, and we wouldn’t ask you to relocate,” Giles assured him. “In fact, we wouldn’t ask you to do much more than you’ve been doing for us already, helping with research and translations.”

 

Wesley shared a look with his new wife, who answered for him, since he seemed to be having trouble finding the words. “Then why reinstate him, Giles? Why not simply leave things be?”

 

“Because we are planning on asking him to be the Watcher to the next active Slayer called.”

 

The silence that descended on the table was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. “I don’t think I heard that right,” Wesley said weakly.

 

“I think it’s a really good idea,” Buffy said. “Wesley, you have the experience and the knowledge now. You’d really be perfect.”

 

Spike was looking thoughtful. “An’ where’s my role in all of this, Watcher?”

 

“I was hoping that you might act as an unofficial liaison,” Giles admitted. “We could use you, Spike, although there are a number of fuddy-duddies still on the Council who won’t admit it.” He sighed. “They refuse to see that we cannot go on as we’ve been doing. One girl in all the world is, quite frankly, not good strategy.” He gave Buffy a fond look. “And while she might do an admirable job, the strain it places upon her is rather too much.”

 

Buffy smiled back. “I think I can agree with that. What else did you have in mind?”

 

“Something like what I’m doing,” Willow said, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “Our coven is overseeing the Hellmouth, and we’re in contact with others around the world. We’re trying to organize others too.”

 

Giles nodded. “What your father refuses to see, Wesley, is that teams such as yours and Angel’s perform an invaluable function. It’s not that we would like to end your autonomy, but we want to recognize the service you do, and offer what support we can.”

 

It was more than he might have ever hoped for or dreamed of. To have the Council’s approval—and to find they wanted him—it was more than pleasant. “I’ll have to think about it, and discuss it with Spike and Nika, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Giles agreed. He then glanced over at Connor and Dawn. “You know, I’d like to talk to both of you before I leave as well.”

 

Dawn rolled her eyes. “I knew you weren’t coming to L.A. just to see us,” she teased. “You’re recruiting.”

 

“I only recruit the best,” Giles returned.

 

Connor and Dawn shared a look. The young man shrugged. “We can talk.”

 

Giles nodded, satisfied for the moment, sharing a knowing glance with Willow. He and the witch had been talking the plan over for quite a while—since Buffy had moved to L.A., actually. Giles had not been content with the status quo recently. He thought that the Council’s complacency was narrow-minded and dangerous. It only made sense to gather one’s resources—and after all, why accept that things are precarious without trying to turn the tide?

 

Giles had, it seemed, rediscovered youthful optimism in his middle age.

 

~~~~~

 

Roger Wyndam-Pryce was not missed until after dinner, when the dancing started. As per tradition, Wesley was expected to dance once with Enid, and Nika was supposed to dance with Roger. Not that there were any hard feelings about the elder Wyndam-Pryce going missing, but it was generally agreed that to not at least look would be in bad form.

 

Everyone also agreed that no one need look very hard.

 

It was the twinkle in Enid’s eyes that gave the game away. Nika had once seen the very same look in her _nain_’s eyes when the lady had finally allowed herself to be caught by the gentleman chasing her.

 

“_Nain_!” Nika hissed, drawing the older woman off to the side. “What did you do with Wesley’s father?”

 

Wesley, who was close enough to catch the opening question, scooted closer. He wanted details.

 

“Nothing,” Enid said, her innocent face fooling no one. Spike—as best man—and Buffy—as maid of honor—had also moved in for the conference.

 

“_Nain_,” Nika said. “I know you did something. You look altogether too pleased with yourself.”

 

Enid humphed. “I simply gave him a taste of his own medicine. He’s lucky it wasn’t worse.”

 

“What did you do?” Spike asked, although his tone was not at all condemnatory. In fact, it looked as though he was going to take notes.

 

Enid shrugged, unconcerned. “Just one little hex. Oh, well, two, I suppose, but really, they were both very small.”

 

Nika, for all her threats to do the very same thing, was appalled. One did not hex the groom’s father on his wedding day—and she said as much. “Actually, I think I want to hear what happened,” Wesley said mildly, sounding rather amused by the whole thing.

 

Buffy also had a smile—perhaps because she was thinking of asking Enid to do something similar to her own father.

 

“He was being a git,” Enid said, as though that explained everything. Judging from the nods, it probably did. “In any case, I took him off and put a hex or two on him. Let’s just say he won’t be sleeping terribly well for a while.” And then she smiled—a rather evil smile that suggested you did not want to see her bad side. Ever. “And he won’t be saying anything unless he has something nice to say.”

 

Wesley started laughing. He couldn’t help it. It probably should have upset him that someone put a hex on his father, but, well, the old man had been a thorn in his side for his entire life. “That will probably kill him,” he predicted.

 

Unwillingly, Nika smiled. “_Nain_, you can’t just go around hexing people like that.”

 

“I didn’t do it lightly, _cariad_,” Enid replied, sounding put upon. “Besides, it won’t last more than a year or two without reinforcement. Consider it a wedding present.”

 

When Nika opened her mouth to argue again, Wesley cut her off. “Will he show up any time soon?” Enid nodded to the doorway where Wesley’s father was entering, looking none the worse for wear, though a little dazed. “Perfect,” Wesley stated, kissing her weathered cheek. “I, for one, love the wedding present, _nain_.”

 

He led Nika off to dance, and Spike and Buffy quickly followed suit, both chuckling. Having both been bystanders and receivers of Roger’s more pointed comments, neither were particularly bothered by Enid’s actions.

 

In fact, Buffy was rather relieved. She’d been concerned that Spike, Angel or both would find a way to get rid of the man if something wasn’t done.

 

The Slayer laid her head on Spike’s shoulder as they danced to a slow song. “So what do you think about Giles’ offer?”

 

“Dunno,” Spike confessed. “Nothin’ like what I expected, that’s for sure. What about you, luv? You’re nearly retired.”

 

Buffy smiled. She had been picking up a lot of the physical action for Wesley, both because of his shoulder and because of the upcoming wedding. There was an unspoken agreement that no one wanted to risk the groom before the big day. So there hadn’t been much retirement going on. “Not really retired, and I don’t want to be,” she admitted. “Before, I hated it because it was something I _had_ to do. Now, it’s more like I can do it because I want to. And I really want to.”

 

Spike’s grip tightened, thinking of the risks inherent in slaying. He’d thought she might be out of it, and that idea had comforted him. “You wouldn’t be yourself if you didn’t want to save the world, luv.” They moved in silence, appreciating the quiet moment, the opportunity for a night out with friends, the baby safe at home with a babysitter. “Do you still want to get married, pet?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I asked first,” he replied.

 

Buffy sighed. “Yes, but not like this. I’m thinking small, just close friends and family. I want the white dress and all that, but Nika’s been going crazy, and I know it’s put some strain on her relationship with Wesley. We don’t need that.”

 

“Whatever you want, luv,” Spike said. “Doesn’t much matter to me as long as you’re happy.”

 

“I’m already happy, Spike,” Buffy replied. “You know, I’ll support you either way—if you don’t take Giles’ offer. It’s up to you and Wes.”

 

Spike smiled, giving her a tender kiss. “Thank you, Slayer. I appreciate that.”

 

They danced the night away, thinking about the future.

 

And Spike’s thoughts were tinged with melancholy.

 

~~~~~

 

“Did you hear what all the commotion was about?” Dawn asked. She watched as Nika and Wesley said their good-byes to his parents before slipping out. They had spoken earlier that evening, after dinner was served. Dawn couldn’t help but be a little envious. A whole week in the British Virgin Islands sounded like a lot of fun, and she knew that Connor loved the ocean. (In spite of the fact that he’d sent his father to the bottom of it for a few months.)

 

Wesley and Nika would be back in time for New Year’s, when they would have a belated Christmas celebration. Dawn thought it a little strange that they’d want to get married over the holidays, but Nika had explained that they’d chosen to celebrate it on the winter solstice to recognize that their lives were the brighter for the joining. It was the celebration of the beginning of a new year, and that Dawn could understand. She had her own guy to celebrate with.

 

It was hard to believe that they’d been dating for over a year.

 

Connor smiled. “_Nain_ put a hex on Wesley’s dad. He was getting on her nerves.”

 

Dawn, who’d had Spike as a tutor and had absorbed much of his sense of humor, giggled. “Serves him right. Do you think she’d do one on my dad?”

 

Connor shrugged. “You could ask.”

 

Dawn frowned, tempted, then shook her head. “Probably not a good idea,” she said regretfully. “Buffy might kill me.”

 

“It would be cool to get married someday,” Connor suddenly announced into the contented stillness that had fallen over them. At Dawn’s surprised expression, he hastened to clarify. “Not for a really long time, but I think it would be cool.”

 

“It would be cool,” Dawn agreed, assured that Connor wasn’t talking about eloping tomorrow. “I didn’t think you’d want to do something like that.”

 

He considered that for a moment and then shook his head. “It’d be nice, you know, to be normal for once. To do the normal thing.”

 

“What? Get married, have kids, all that?”

 

“Yeah,” Connor said. “Not for a while, but still.” He smiled down at her with a boy’s face, but the promise of manhood was there, soon to be fulfilled. In a few years’ time, Dawn realized, they might be ready for something like that. “I don’t think I want to be with anyone else.”

 

And Dawn, who knew a good thing when she recognized it, could do nothing but agree.

 

~~~~~

 

Enid’s skill with a good hex was proven when Wesley’s father approached him and couldn’t say anything at all. His mouth opened and closed a few times—Nika thought he looked like a fish out of water—before he finally managed to say, “A very nice wedding, Wesley.”

 

Wesley just smiled, since his father appeared to be nearly choking on the words. He gave his mother a warm hug, and Nika managed to do the same, even though she still thought the woman was spineless.

 

Nika did not have a high opinion of women who did not protect their children.

 

Once that duty was taken care of, they slipped out to change into traveling clothes and to grab their bags. “Do you have—”

 

Wesley pulled the tickets out of his jacket pocket before Nika could finish her question. “Spike gave them to me a little while ago. He said to ‘have a good time’ as well as giving a few other suggestions I might take him up on.”

 

“Oh, really?” She wrapped her arms around his waist. “So absence does make the heart grow fonder, huh?”

 

“Now that would not be possible, since I don’t think I could love you more than I already do,” Wesley said softly, leaning down to taste her lips. “You ready, Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce?”

 

“For you?” Nika asked, smiling. “Always.”

 

It was the perfect start to a new year.


End file.
